


Are You Ready?

by Alyrianna



Series: The Lion and His Bumbling Bookworm [4]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anal Beads, BDSM, Bindings, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Khadgar Top, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really it's only a sprinkle of fluff, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Wax Play, okay here come the sex tags, prepare yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyrianna/pseuds/Alyrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar wants to try a few new things in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> This sin is a direct result of everyone on the discord chat daily filling my head with filthy ideas.
> 
> Enjoy you heathens. =)

Khadgar paced, walking back and forth along the same line across his room, over and over, worrying at his lips.

It was late afternoon, and the last golden rays of sun that had darkened to a deep russet streamed through the windows, illuminating the look of concentration and worry etched on his face. His hands firmly clasped behind his back, he stopped his pacing abruptly and walked to the window, looking out across the city of Stormwind.

It was silly of him to be so worked up like this, really. Him and Lothar had been, well, _intimate,_ for a while now. He wouldn’t mind in the least what Khadgar was asking him, he was sure. He certainly didn’t mind that last suggestion he gave about sex, and seemed to rather thoroughly enjoy the spanking and restraints and the other things Khadgar had wanted to try; but he also knew how much more he was going to be asking the older man this time.

Khadgar might have been rather innocent about most aspects of sex, especially with a man, before him and Lothar became lovers, but he knew he had blossomed into a rather adventurous bed partner. Lothar seemed to enjoy Khadgar’s sudden influx of knowledge from the books he had been reading, and his seemingly insatiable appetite for sex he had developed rather quickly, but he didn’t want to push boundaries.

It was this worry that had Khadgar bringing a hand up to press on his lips and the other to play with the ties on his shirt. He had already stripped down to nothing but his light undershirt, wool pants and underclothes in anticipation of when Lothar would eventually come see him at the end of the day, like he always did. He had everything prepared, just in case, and the anticipation of the wait was killing him.

Walking across the room again, glancing at his long-forgotten research notes, he flopped himself onto his bed with an exasperated sigh, throwing an arm over his eyes. A smile ghosted at his lips as he remembered that seemingly fated day in his study when he found that vial of sex pollen that started this whole mess with him and Lothar.

He was startled out of his rather entrancing daydream of purple dust and a desk when the subject of said dream walked into his room, slamming his door with a derisive ‘BANG’. Lothar’s eyes were creased with frustration, his face twisted in half a snarl, and he exuded the dangerous aura of his feline namesake. It was only when he looked up, eyes scanning the room predatorily, that he spotted Khadgar half-sitting up on the bed. His eyes gleamed even as the harsh lines of his face softened and he strode quickly and purposely towards the bed, climbing onto the silk bedcovers and gathering Khadgar into his arms.

“Bad day?”

Khadgar’s words were muffled by the large and muscular chest his face was pressed into, the smell of leather and sweat and _Lothar_ filling his nose as he was all but crushed up against the older man in his tight embrace. One of Lothar’s calloused hands ran through the hair at the nape of his neck and he fell his beard hairs slide along his forehead as the older man began to press kisses into his hairline and take deep breaths with his nose buried in his hair.

“You could say that.”

Khadgar felt the murmur of Lothar’s lips on his forehead and shivered a bit, his earlier thoughts returning with a vengeance- especially with the way Lothar’s muscular thighs were tangled tightly with his own.

He relaxed into the hold, loving the feel of being held like this after a lifetime of being touch-starved, and knowing that on some days Lothar just needed reassurance like this. Just some kind of touch to know he was whole, healthy, alive and that what had happened between then was real and not just a dream. 

After some time, Lothar’s grip loosened and he rolled onto his back, pulling Khadgar with him to lay on his chest, stormy blue eyes staring into chocolate brown.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Khadgar inquired gently, knowing the other man usually preferred a good, hard fuck on days like this to relax him before talking happened.

Lothar huffed, but didn’t pull Khadgar up for a bruising kiss like he was anticipating. Instead he dropped his head back on the pillow behind him, golden brown locks spreading out around his head and onto the pillow in a twisted halo.

“It’s just all these damn meetings. They are so _frustrating._ Llane knows I **hate** them but insists I am there to help with strategy as his _Commander_ rather than down in the yard training the new recruits like I should be!”

Khadgar could feel the hand that was on his back tighten into a fist as he listened patiently. These moments were a gift for him from the man who lay underneath him. The Lion of Azeroth did _not_ talk about his innermost thoughts and feelings like this to anyone other than his sister the queen, and now Khadgar. It made the warm ball of contentment that had settled in his chest from the moment he saw his lover stride in the room swell into a feeling of pure summer sunlight, deep and bright.

Reaching a hand up to stroke the side of Lothar’s face, to simultaneously get his attention and soothe him, he smiled as the older man leaned into his touch.

“Lothar, you know you can only do so much. You have wonderful captains that are more than capable of training the new recruits. The kingdom _needs_ you by the king’s side in this time of crisis. You have the best head out of anyone for strategy and planning. You know everything I’m telling you right now too- you just hate sitting still.”

Lothar lifted his head again and pierced right through Khadgar’s being with the stare he gave him. He felt himself go breathless and couldn’t move or look away if he wanted to.  


“How is it you know me so well little bookworm?”

He felt himself growing stiff just from that gods-forsaken _stare._ He took a deep breath, and couldn’t stop the cheekiness in his reply.

“It probably has something to do with you ramming my ass every night. Oh, and how talkative and cuddly you are after sex. Do the people of Stormwind know that their Lion is just a big old Tom Cat looking for the right _cream_?”

Lothar let out a quick and barking laugh at his reply; and smiling a playful smile that made his eyes twinkle, he quickly grabbed Khadgar’s wrists and flipped them both over so he was straddling and pinning Khadgar’s arms above his head at the same time.

“Oh, I’m just a big ol’ pussy cat now?”

He ground his hips down into Khadgar, letting his growing excitement at their closeness obvious to him.

“Does _that_ feel like a _pussy_ to you?”

Khadgar could only whimper in response as Lothar began to trail kisses down his neck and collarbone, leaving the occasional bite and scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin along Khadgar’s jaw. Lothar continued to slow grind his hips into Khadgar’s and the younger man could feel his worry from earlier slipping away, but not his resolve to talk to the man above him.  


“W-w-wait-“

Khadgar could barely breathe out the protest as Lothar had moved down to Khadgar’s nipples, mouthing and licking them through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Lothar looked up at Khadgar, his tongue still tracing maddening circles around his left nipple, the soaking wet and scraping fabric sending jolts straight to his rapidly hardening cock.

“Yes?”

He dragged the word out into one slow, sinful syllable that sounded like sex itself to Khadgar’s ears. Lothar removed his mouth from the now rather sensitive nipple and leaned up until his chest was pressing Khadgar’s, effectively pinning his whole torso.

Khadgar took a moment to breathe and collect his scattered thoughts before looking into those damnable blue eyes again. Lothar was waiting patiently, looking at Khadgar’s face as if he wanted to see nothing else for the rest of his life. Khadgar couldn’t help the blush that bloomed on his cheeks at the look and immediately felt shy and worried again, nibbling on his lower lip in reflex.

“I-I want to try something.”

“Oh? Does it involve spanking again?”

Lothar’s eyes were somehow half-lidded with desire and twinkling mischievously as he stared up at the younger man, a few golden brown strands of hair falling gently in front of his face.

“N-no. I was- Well- You- Uhm.”

Khadgar could barely get a word out and furrowed his brows in concentration at trying to form a sentence.

“I want to try some of those things we talked about- before. From that book.”

“Really now? You do? My, my, my but aren’t you a naughty little spell-chucker. Your skin might be a bit sensitive for a few of those and I’ll have to see where I can get some ice, but-“

“No, on you.”

Khadgar watched as Lothar’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and worried his bottom lip even harder at the look of surprise, feeling his stomach drop.

“I’m sorry- I’m so sorry- I know- It was stupid. Just forget I said a thing ab-“

He was cut off mid-sentence by a particular bruising kiss from Lothar that left him moaning wantonly and breathless all over again. When Lothar finally pulled away, sucking on his lip one last time before releasing it with an audible ‘pop’, he could barely remember his own name, let alone the worry he was feeling.

“Alright.”

Khadgar’s eyes widened as what Lothar said sunk into his brain with excruciating slowness.

“But- Do you really mean it? All of it? The choking and the ropes and the ice and-“

“Yes. All of it. I trust you.”

Khadgar stared into the face above him, searching for any trace of worry or doubt, but he saw only sincerity and trust. He swallowed hard, feeling himself get _very_ hard at even the thought of what was about to happen. 

What he had just been given permission to do.

“Alright then. You need to let me up and then strip off everything.”

Lothar nodded once, the leaned off the smaller man and slid back off the bed.

“What about ice and the- _toys-_ and all that? Don’t we need a few things first?”

Khadgar felt himself blush even harder than earlier, and shook his head gently as he reached down to pull a small chest out from under the bed.

“I- uh. Well, I sort of took care of everything in the hope you would say yes. And for what I don’t have here, I have my magic for.”

Lothar’s eyes went dark with lust at those words as he stared at Khadgar. The younger man knew how much Lothar loved it when he used his magic in bed. He set the box on the bedside table and took a deep breath to steady himself. He turned and straightened his shoulders, staring at the other man with a cool, calm and wicked smile.

“What’s your word? We already have mine with ‘Cucumber’. What’s yours? I need to know now.”

Lothar smiled cheekily at the word ‘Cucumber’ and replied,

“Gryphon.”

Khadgar nodded, face still calm, “Then we can start. Strip and lay on the bed, arms above your head and legs spread.”

Lothar shivered at the command and authority in his normally bumbling bookworm’s voice as he began to undress. He could get used to him taking charge every now and then if he got fun things to look forward to like this.  
There wasn’t an ounce of deception in him when he had told Khadgar he trusted him, and he would prove it. He walked to the bed and laid down in the position he had been told; and to his credit, didn’t even whimper at sensation of the spell bindings that sprang into being at Khadgar’s mumbled spell.

Lothar opened his eyes he didn’t even realized he had closed to see a still clothed Khadgar at the side of the bed with a coil of rope in his hands and a dominate and playful gleam in his eyes he hadn’t seen before.

“Are you ready?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm fucking evil. =P
> 
> This work was not beta-read, so please point out any problems!
> 
> I'm [never-justforever](http://never-justforever.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
